


Almost Home

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Same As It Never Was, Smut, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello makes up for lost time with Raphael.</p>
<p>Oneshot set during the infamous 2k3 episode <i>Same As It Never Was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about four years old and I'm posting it unedited since I originally wrote it. My style of writing has drastically changed since then, and I rarely write in first person anymore. However, I'm still _inordinately_ pleased with how this came out. :3

_Tap, tap, tap._  
  
I used one hand to rub the side of my face as the other continued typing.  Everything had to be ready.  Everything had to be just so.  And I was prepared to lose any sleep that night to be personally sure my plan wouldn't fail.  
  
My fingers flew over the keyboard, the screen's output matching the rapid math I did in my head.  I was so lost in the calculations I literally jumped when a heavy hand came down on my shoulder.  I looked up, then smiled when I saw Raphael standing over me, his familiar scowl on his battered face.  
  
"Hey Raph, I was just-,"  
  
"Don't care," he said gruffly.  His hand inched closer to my neck, squeezing reassuringly.  "I just care that yer here."  
  
My heart twisted at the reminder of my disappearance.  Thirty years I'd been gone from their lives; how Raphael could stand there and look at me with anything other than hate was beyond my comprehension.  Of course, it wasn't my fault, but still…  
  
Raphael leaned closer, his head nearly brushing my cheek.  "Keep typin'."  
  
"O…kay," I drawled.  I returned to my work, but I found I couldn't keep up with my fingers with Raphael's hot breath on my skin.  Redoubling my efforts, I blinked rapidly as I paused to scroll down a screen.  I was just able to make a passable attempt at an equation when Raphael _licked_ my neck.  
  
I shot out of my chair, skittering away from him and putting the computer desk between us.  My eyes were wide, panicked, as my mind raced though an entirely different set of thoughts.  
  
"R- Raph, what the _hell-,_ " I stuttered, unable to finish the sentence, unsure I should.  His face melted into a confused frown, and a piece of the puzzle clicked into place.  
  
"Wha'?" he snapped irritably.  For each slow step he took toward me, I matched backwards.  
  
"Raph, I- I need to explain something to you."  I held up my hands, pleading silently for him to listen.  He stilled, glaring at me.  Somehow having only one eye made his stare all the more intimidating.  
  
"I- I'm beginning to think I wasn't phased into the future.  Not _my_ future, at least.  I think I was transported to- to another universe.  A parallel universe."  
  
"Wha's that mean?" he asked angrily.  
  
I chose my next words carefully.  "I'm not _this_ universe's Donatello.  I'm not… _your_ Donatello."  
  
I could see him turning this over in his mind; Raphael might enjoy and perpetuate his violent reputation, but he was also clever.  Seconds later he proved me correct as he swiftly closed the distance between us, shoving his face in mine.  
  
"Ya don't- Ya don't remember anythin' about _us,_ do ya?"  
  
Saddened, I shook my head.  My mind burned with a thousand questions, but none were more important than one thought- and that was an instinctive desire to soothe my brother.  
  
Raphael laughed then; a dark, humourless laugh that chilled me to the bone.  The misery in it made my hands ball into fists.  
  
"Just like Fate to bring ya back like _this,_ " he snarled at me.  
  
I was speechless, and more than a little afraid, and he must've sensed that because he turned on a heel and stormed toward the door.  
  
My nails dug into my palm as I panicked for an entirely different reason.  He was going to leave.  He was hurting, as scared as I, and walking away from me.    
  
"Raphie?"  
  
My heart leapt as he paused, tilting his head around to glance at me.  The anger had fled from his eye; all that remained was sorrow, and it tore at my very sanity.  
  
"I don't remember because it never happened where I'm from," I explained clearly, advancing slowly.  "But- But Raphie, that doesn't mean I didn't want it; want _you._ "  
  
Raphael's amber gaze bored into mine, and I stared back boldly.  It was truth, and I knew he could feel the honesty that vibrated in my words, but he was still hesitant.  I reached out then, gingerly wrapping my hand around his arm, and he gripped my hold reactively with one of his.  I felt heat on my cheeks but refused to acknowledge it.  
  
"No matter where I'm from, you're still Raphie," I whispered.  "And I'm here, now.  I want to help you."  
  
"That's you, Don.  Always ready to kill yerself for the team," Raphael grumbled.  
  
"For _you,_ " I reminded him.  
  
His hand twitched, roughly pressing mine against his arm.  "If yer not my Don, then ya can't help me with- with _this._ "  
  
"And that's you, Raphie," I replied quietly.  "Always ready to make any sacrifice necessary."  I leaned against him, my arm snaking past us to click the lock shut on the door.  The sound echoed though the lab with a note of finality, making me smile.  
  
"Tell me how, then," I urged desperately.  "I don't know how long I'll be here, but I'm here for you now."  
  
Raphael went still, barely breathing as he once again assessed the truth of my words.  Something in my stare must've finally broken past his defenses because seconds later his arms locked around me, crushing me to his chest as he covered my mouth with his own.  He bit at my lips, demanding access, and I quickly gave it.  He devoured my mouth, licking and sucking, moaning deliciously when I tentatively returned the kiss.  
  
I gasped as he bodily picked me up and carried me back into the room.  I clung desperately to his shoulders, though not from any fear of falling.  Seconds later my shell slammed into the desk, and I saw the computer tower wobble.  Distracted, I steadied it with a hand.  
  
"Th- The computer," I panted, indicating it with a tilt of my head.  
  
With a feral growl, Raphael reached out and _pushed,_ and I cringed when I heard the inevitable crash and tinkle of metal on the floor.  The bastard actually _laughed_ as I scowled furiously up at him.  
  
"That was uncalled for," I admonished, doing my best to appear fierce while resting ungracefully on my back.  
  
He nuzzled my neck, and my chest tightened as he began whispering soft yet insincere words of apology.  If it hadn't felt so damn _wonderful,_ I would've told him off right then and there.  
  
"Jus' like our firs' time," he murmured as his hands wandered over my body, his touch eerily familiar and foreign.  "Ya got so pissed about yer damn comp."  
  
"With- With good reason," I gasped, pleased I was finally able to form words.  
  
He chuckled, his breath chilling my wet skin where he'd been kissing and licking it.  "I'll give ya the best reason."  I felt his hands grip my knees, his fingers hooking under my pads to pry them further apart.  
  
My mind shut down momentarily and all I could think of was a sudden, desperate need for lube.  I stretched to one side as I reached toward the drawers at the edge of the desk, scrabbling to open one, but Raphael gripped my wrist.  
  
"Wha'?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Lube," I replied, feeling myself flush again.  
  
His knowing smirk made my toes curl.  "Always prepared, eh Don?  Where?"  
  
"Middle right."  
  
He leaned against me, his arm reaching past my hand to blindly rummage through it before holding up a white bottle triumphantly.  
  
I chuckled weakly, excited and afraid all at once.  
  
Raphael frowned suddenly, bringing his face close to mine again.  "Wait…"  
  
"What?" I replied meekly.  
  
"You…"  His eye went impossibly wide as a thought struck him.  "You've never done this."  It wasn't a question.  
  
Keeping my gaze steadily on his, I shook my head.  
  
"Hell no," he muttered, and a whimper was torn from my throat as he moved away.  I sat up, gripping his coat to pull him back.  
  
"Raphie, I want this," I said quietly.  "As much as you do."  
  
"I ain't gonna-,"  
  
"You did before," I snapped.  "Didn't you?"  
  
His startled face was priceless, and if it hadn't been a serious moment I would've laughed.  Our staring match continued for a moment before he sagged against me, holding me tight against his shoulder.  
  
"Can't never resist ya," he said softly.  "Never could."  
  
I rocked back on my shell, spreading my legs as my feet melded to his sides, guiding him back to me.  
  
" _Goddamn, Don,_ " Raphael breathed, his hands slowly sliding along the insides of my thighs.  "Jus'- Jus' how I like ya."  He leaned over me, pinning me down on the table with his weight as his lips curled in a lascivious smile.  "Quiverin', open and willin' beneath me."  
  
I shivered at the husky desire in his voice.  It was infinitely better than I had ever imagined it would be.  
  
His hands slid to the bottom of my plastron, gently rubbing the uncomfortable pressure that had built there without me realizing it.  I moaned as he teased my cock into his hands, then gasped as he gently squeezed it, stroking it to fullness.  I panted his name as my hands roamed over his arms, watching him with an awed curiosity.  When he ducked his head and that warm, wet tongue slid along the underside of my dick, my head slammed backwards into the desk from the shock.  My vision swam momentarily.  
  
"Geez, Don," Raphael scolded.  "Don't give yerself a concussion."  He shrugged out of his coat, quartering it before roughly shoving it under my neck.  The smell of worn leather and his own musky scent filled my nostrils, causing me to moan his name again in sheer need.  I arched toward his probing tongue, desperate to feel his slicked mouth on me again.  Chuckling, he swallowed my cock in one practiced movement, and I yelped in pleasure.  My hands flew to his head, snagging in his bandana as I tried to tug him down further.  
  
When he laughed at my insistent hold, I groaned loudly as I felt it vibrate down the entire length of swollen flesh.  He slowly raised his head, his face shining with admiration, and I simply _melted;_ even more compliant and eager, if that's possible.  
  
His gentle, rough-padded fingers trailed along my thigh again, and my breath hitched as they brushed against my opening.  My tail thumped excitedly against his hand, making him smile again.  
  
Gods, I love his smile.  
  
His finger pressed against me, slipping inside wetly.  When had he gotten the bottle open?  I quickly realized I didn't care as his finger pressed gently against my resistance.  I lifted my hips, my flitting hands a poor substitute for the kisses I urgently wanted to place along his neckline.  
  
A shout of pleasure died on my lips as a knock resounded at the door.  We both froze, glancing guiltily at it.  
  
"Don?"  The voice was muffled but distinct.  
  
" _Fuck off, Leo!_ " Raphael roared, pouring all his frustration into his tone.  
  
We waited the span of a few breaths, but there was only the sound of our own ragged breathing.  We shared a relieved chuckle as Raphael bent to resume his ministrations.  
  
"Raphie…"  I writhed under him as he shoved a second finger into me, gently scissoring them to stretch me further.  
  
"Donnie," he replied, his voice thick with emotion.  "I'll be gentle."  
  
"As long as I have you, I don't care," I said honestly.  I was alarmed to see a flicker of sadness cross his face, but it was swiftly replaced with a gentle smile.  He leaned forward, his fingers sliding out of me so he could pull my face to his.  I attacked his nose with the kisses I'd been desperate to give until his tongue snuck into my mouth.  It was just as stimulating as the first kiss, and I was panting heavily when he finally pulled back.  
  
My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt him position himself at my entry- again with the ninja lubing.  He was good at this.  
  
"Relax," he commanded quietly, one hand wrapping around my softened dick as he tentatively pushed against me.  I gritted my teeth as his head slid in, and he paused when he saw my expression.  
  
"Please, Raphie," I begged, curling my feet around his shell in a vain attempt to press him closer.  
  
"Nympho," Raphael teased, pushing himself further into me again before resting.  
  
"I- I am not!"  
  
"Ya will be when I'm done with ya," Raphael promised, an evil grin on his face.  I couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement.  
  
"Yer _so_ tight," Raphael muttered, his eye narrowed in concentration.  "You okay?"  
  
"Yes," I replied breathlessly.  "Keep going keep going keep- _ahhh!_ "  
  
Raphael sighed my name as he buried himself completely in me, his hand on my cock slowing for a moment as he trembled.  
  
"Don, yer _so hot,_ " he whispered, his other hand running lovingly up and down the edges of my plastron.  I caught my breath, giving him a coy smile as a deep rumbling sounded in my chest.  
  
"Fuck that, yer _perfect,_ " he said, churring softly in response.  
  
"Raphie," I moaned, throwing my head back as I fought to raise my legs higher, "fuck _me._ "  
  
The feral grin returned as he pulled halfway out of my ass, then thrust once.  I cried out, my hands alternatively flattening against and gripping his arms from the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain.  He stroked my dick harder, and I knew he was doing his best to keep the pain to a minimum recognition.  
  
Another thrust, and I was yelling his name again.  
  
"Sensitive," he remarked joyfully, falling into a slow, heated rhythm that seeped into my very core.  I clung to his muscled, sweat-slicked arms as he rocked me against the desk.  The lab resounded with our churrs, pants, and occasional cries of the other's name.  
  
I wanted it to last forever.  
  
He knew just how to touch me, how move against me, how to hit that bundle of nerves deep within me, and before long I was seeing sparks and stars floating in my vision with every thrust.  I gasped and wheezed as I told him so, and his grin widened.  
  
"I know ya," he said simply.  
  
I choked back a grateful sob.  "Raphie- harder," I pleaded, my nails scraping down his skin as I urged him.  
  
"You- first-," he panted, his hand tightening around my throbbing erection as he increased his pace.  The intensity shining in his golden eye teased and pulled me to the edge of oblivion, and I halting told him I was close, so close.  
  
"Show me," he growled, his stroking becoming a blur, and _oh hell_ he knew just how to flick and thumb the tip of my cock, and then he thrust again-  
  
I shouted unintellible words as I came, coating his fingers and splattering my plastron.  I shuddered violently, my grip slackening as my head slammed against his jacket-pillow, trying to force air into my lungs.  I tilted my face so I could watch him pound into me with hooded eyes, egging him on with a wide smile.   
  
"Donnie, I'm- I'm almost…"  He clenched his teeth, then tried again.  "I'm almost…"  
  
"Home," I said quietly.  
  
The shock crossed his face again, then melted into the most bittersweet smile I'd ever seen.  
  
"I'm almost home," he whispered back, then shivered as he thrust deeply once more, savagely burying himself into me as he leaned forward.  He shouted my name as he exploded deep within me, undeniably marking me as his; filling me with another warmth I would not soon forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was done.  
  
But so were my brothers.    
  
My Raphael.  
  
I slipped from the exo-suit, falling into a limp heap on the floor.  I barely registered April stumbling toward me, and I felt a hot flash of anger.   _She_ had survived.  Why not my brothers?  
  
I clutched at the rough floor ineffectively, wanting to crush, _destroy_ something, _anything_ to channel the pain suffocating my heart.  
  
April said something, but I didn't hear it through my furious haze.  I began to crawl forward, determined to be with my family to the last, but I froze as my body began to shimmer.  It was happening again.  
  
"April?" I said uneasily.  "April- I- I'm being pulled away-!"  
  
She reached for me, but I was swallowed by blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slammed to the floor, landing heavily on my right leg.  I winced at the sharp ache, then lifted my eyes to see what new Hell I had fallen into.  
  
I was home.  
  
The lair was exactly how it should've been- and there was Leo, rubbing his head in bewilderment as he helped a babbling Mikey to his feet.  
  
 _They were alive-_  
  
My gaze fell on the last figure to emerge from thin air, and I ignored the rush of pain as I leapt to my feet.  
  
" _Raphie!_ " I screamed, and he looked up at me from his unceremonious seat on the ground, his eyes widening as he took in my barreling form.  
  
"Don- Wha'-,"  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, catapulting him onto his back as I savagely kissed his breath away.  I ignored his rough shoves and muffled protests as I melted against him.  
  
When I felt the first hesitant return against my lips, I sobbed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
